


Sins of the Father

by ITookTheOneLessTravelled



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Caning, Daddy Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITookTheOneLessTravelled/pseuds/ITookTheOneLessTravelled
Summary: Lucius Malfoy wants Harry Potter. And he's accustomed to getting what he wants, and tired of waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story is dub-con. The activities that take place are definitely BDSM-type activities but do not involve a safe-word (even though they definitely should). On top of this, Lucius drugs Harry to get him into bed, and feeds him truth serum so that Harry cannot deny wanting him. Lucius claims that Harry's wand was in reach the entire time, and if he'd actually wanted to escape he could have, but the consent is definitely dubious.
> 
> Also please be aware that Lucius curses Harry with a sex-magic curse that will permanently alter certain aspects of his biology without permission. (No, it does not turn him into a girl, nor does it give him the ability to bear children)

“Er,” Harry said quietly. “Why did you ask me here again, Mr. Malfoy?” He eyed Lucius warily from across the table in the sitting room in Malfoy Manor.

Lucius smirked. “It wasn’t because I wanted a consultation on a Dark artefact that I found in my father’s things,” he said candidly.

Since that was what Lucius had told him to make him come here, Harry was mildly alarmed by this. “Um. Then why did you tell me that it was?” Harry asked.

“ _Auror Potter_ ,” Lucius said softly, in that frighteningly compelling velvet tone of his. “I knew that you wouldn’t ever come here without something to make it your _responsibility_ , however much a part of you might have wanted to.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Mr. Malfoy, I really don’t think—“ he blinked hard, set his cup of tea down on the coffee table in front of him. “What,” he let out quietly. Completely out of nowhere, he was suddenly so exhausted that he could collapse. He looked at Malfoy, alarmed. “Did you—did you put something in the tea?”

Lucius smirked. “Funny you should ask me something like that, Auror Potter. And interesting that you would come to tea at an _enemy’s_ house, and fail to perform detection charms on your food or drink—awfully negligent of you, isn’t it? Almost like you _wanted_ me to drug you.”

Harry’s mind was racing. What, no, no, _no he didn’t_. The idea was ludicrous, wasn’t it? He blinked, and realized that he’d slumped sideways and was now almost laying on the armrest of the couch.

“Shh,” Lucius added, standing up and circling to squat down in front of him. “ _Relax_ , Harry. Don’t fight it,” he soothed. He reached up one gloved hand to stroke down Harry’s cheek. “I’m going to make it _so good_ for you, lovely.” He smirked, then chuckled. “Well, I’m going to punish you; you’ve been a _very naughty boy_ , haven’t you, Auror Potter? Making me wait this long for you, making me drug you to get you where we both want you to be. Silly, oblivious Harry Potter—can’t even tell when a man is flirting with you, can you? But I think that perhaps, you might appreciate my brand of punishment.”

Harry blinked heavily again, but Lucius’ words somehow _calmed_ him—no, it couldn’t be, could it? He wasn’t—he didn’t have an _erection_ from Lucius Malfoy drugging him and then threatening to punish him?

“Stop fighting it,” Lucius breathed. “Just let. It. Take you,” he murmured. “You’ll find yourself _very comfortable_ when you wake up.”

Harry blinked again, and the sitting room swam in front of him—and then, the next time he closed his eyes they simply didn’t open again.

…

He came to violently, no sign of whatever potion that Malfoy had used still clogging his system. He blinked awake in a single instant and lurched up from wherever he was lying; only to find himself unable to sit up fully thanks to pressure on his wrists—Harry took a glance at his surroundings, and found that he was _chained to a bed_. Naked.

“Bloody hell,” he blurted out, pulling at the manacle with one wrist. The chain, which was a nastily strong, medieval-looking torture device, didn’t give at all.

“Well, hello there, Auror Potter,” Lucius said, his velvet tone carrying that familiar hint of menace and threat—and _holy shit_ , why had his cock started to fill with that observation.

“What did you do?” Harry gasped out.

“Tears of Lethe,” Malfoy informed him matter-of-factly. “Fast-acting sedative that wears off quickly with no side effects. And if you’re referring to your… rather delectable bodily reaction; I didn’t do anything to cause that, love. That’s all you.” As if to leave no doubt as to what he was talking about, Lucius cast a heated glance at Harry’s erection.

“That’s—you’re on _probation_ , Malfoy. You’ll go to Azkaban.”

Lucius snorted. “Certainly, I would—if my victim pressed charges. We’d be in a far better position if you admitted to yourself that you are not going to do that—self-denial is ever so annoying, don’t you think?”

“I’m not; I don’t—“

“As for what I’m _planning_ to do to you…” he produced an open, ancient looking book from the settee behind him and dropped it on the bed next to Harry. “Rather dark curse,” he added conversationally. “Completely illegal—alters biology permanently, see; even if not _very much_ , anything that can’t be countered tends to get the Ministry in a bit of a tizzy.”

Harry stared uncomprehendingly at the book. “What does it do?” he tried to muster up the appropriate fear and anger, but found instead that his voice had gone husky instead.

Lucius smirked. “It makes a man that wants to get fucked start to self-lubricate,” he said bluntly. “We both know that you want me by now—though, stubborn little Gryffindor that you are, you’re probably still having difficulty admitting it. Let’s see _what you want me to do to you_ , Harry Potter.”

He flicked off the head of his cane and fingered the handle of his wand reverently, pulling it out and levelling it at Harry’s prone form on the bed. “I could—I could get you sent to Azkaban for this,” Harry said rustily. He didn’t move at all, or attempt to writhe out of the chains or even roll away from Lucius’ wand, and mildly wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

“You could,” Lucius agreed with a smirk. “We both know that you _won’t_ , though, so why don’t you just lay back and enjoy this? It’s apparently supposed to be quite pleasurable.” He muttered a string of Latin under his breath, and a light red spell beam lifted from the tip of his wand to Harry’s chest. Again wondering what was wrong with him, Harry made no attempt to roll out of the way or get free from the chains.

Bloody hell, he wasn’t wrong, was he? The feeling that flooded Harry was suddenly such acute arousal that made his cock go from partially hard to all the way hard and hitting his abs in one go. His skin was shivering, overtaken with little muscle spasms all over—and his arse was suddenly pleasurably stretched and soaking wet with lube—except that it was _warm_. His entire body was begging to be touched, and his tight ring of muscle wanted to be _filled_ , and he didn’t care much what with.

Lucius dropped his wand and set it back inside of his cane, and then leaned the cane against the settee and stepped forward. “There we are,” he breathed soothingly. “That wasn’t so hard, was it, Harry?” he pulled off first one dragon-hide glove, and then the other, tossing them too on the settee behind him. Then he moved one hand, deliberately stroked his fingers down Harry’s abdomen. Harry jerked at the sudden contact. “Now, this can be _very pleasurable_ for both of us, or you can choose to make it more difficult,” he added pleasantly. “See, I am going to fuck you whether you admit that you want me to or not—but if you admit it, it will be much… less… painful for you. If you refuse to admit it, lovely Harry; though what you would get out refusing I have no idea, seeing as you’re laying chained to my bed, moaning wantonly at the slightest touch and _leaking_ all over my sheets; if you refuse to admit it, I won’t fuck you until you do.”

“What do you want,” Harry gasped, trying and failing to get his reactions under control.

Lucius smirked. “Spread your legs for me like the whore that you are,” he said silkily.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but his body reacted completely without permission. He had lifted his knees and was now laying there with them pushed open as far as they’d go, feet planted on the bed.

“There you are,” Lucius cooed. “I can be a very cruel man, Auror Potter—but only if you make me. If you behave, and cooperate with what we both want, I can also be a very kind man.” As if to demonstrate this, the hand on Harry’s abdomen traced down and wrapped around his erection. Harry jolted towards Lucius, but Lucius only stroked up and down

“Ah, I don’t—“ Harry gasped. “Let me go,” he tried to insist, only to find that his tone wasn’t insistent in the least.

“And,” Lucius breathed. “ _Just_ out of curiosity, if I _did_ let you go, what would you do? Run on home and cram yourself full of the nearest phallic object? Ensconce yourself in bed, _leaking_ this slick everywhere while you fuck yourself desperately, wishing for more?”

“Bastard,” Harry hissed.

Lucius smirked. “I assure you, my parents were quite married,” he countered. “Come now, Harry Potter—all you have to do is admit how much of a little slut you are. But… maybe you don’t want to. Maybe you _want_ to be punished, don’t you?”

Harry jolted, closed his eyes and tried to not to give away the sudden flood of pleasure that overwhelmed him at the thought. “Come now, lovely—there are no secrets between us, are there? You’re so exquisite, Harry, but not at all difficult to read; you’ve wanted me for _months_. Why don’t you tell me what you want?”

Harry closed his eyes more tightly, fighting the sudden image that was flooding through his mind. “No, I don’t,” he felt a stinging slap on his hip; more of a love tap than anything meant to inflict real pain. Just the hint was enough to make another rush of slick slide around inside of him.

“Stop lying to me,” Lucius said mildly. “Tell me what you want.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry breathed, his entire body relaxing as his resistance fled. “Your cane,” he breathed out. “I want you to hit me with your cane.”

He winced and opened his eyes. Lucius had gone still, silver-grey eyes fixed on Harry. “Oh,” he let out softly. “Oh, pretty little Harry Potter, the _hero_ of the light side, Auror extraordinaire…” he leaned forward, eyes bright with lust. “And you want me to _cane_ you. Oh, my lovely,” he added quietly. “I can most _definitely_ tell you that it would be my pleasure.” He reached back for said cane, and Harry eyed it warily. “ _This_ cane? What makes you think about this cane, hmm? Do you think about me bending you over on the stairs to the Headmaster’s office and caning you for tricking me into freeing my house elf? I’ll admit that at the time, I wouldn’t have been in the least interested—I’m not a pedophile—but now…” he breathed it softly.

Then he pulled the head off the cane again, and yanked his wand out. He flicked it at Harry, and the pressure on Harry’s wrists eased and then he was turning over. Lucius held him in the air and floated a pillow down from the bed, before dropping Harry so that he was laying with his engorged cock pressed into the pillow and his arse lifted and presented on display for Lucius’ gaze. With another flick of his wand, the manacles were back on Harry’s wrists.

“Is this what you meant?” Lucius asked silkily. He reached forward with one hand, soothed it down Harry’s rump. When he reached the bottom of Harry’s cheeks, he found them soaked with slick. “Oh, _this_ is beautiful,” he said. “You see… the beautiful thing about this curse is that it has no limits at all. A woman, for instance, would slick naturally when she is aroused; but eventually her body stops producing so much slick. Since this is magical in nature, there’s no such limit. Every time you want—even subconsciously—my cock, Potter, you’ll fill up with a load of slick for me. If you’re enjoying it while I’m fucking you, you’ll keep leaking all over my cock and the sheets. If after I’m finished fucking you, the thought of my come inside of you makes you aroused, your delectable little arse will continue to make a mess of itself. Oh, and—didn’t I mention? Curse is tied to the caster, Potter. It only works when you want _me_ , when _I’m_ going to fuck you. You can’t pass it off as being a generic little slut that just likes to be fucked in general; you wouldn’t be leaking slick everywhere if you didn’t want _me_.”

He slid a hand between Harry’s cheeks, found his throbbing ring of muscle. His finger circled it gently, and Harry felt another rush of slick slide from his insides. He moaned lowly in protest when Lucius took his hand away. “Now,” Lucius began lowly. “How many times shall I cane you, precious? What do you think? I think…” he moved his hand up to continue to pet Harry’s arse. “Five for tricking me into freeing my house elf,” he murmured. “Five for being stupid enough to get yourself caught by Snatchers and dragged to this house during the war. Five for the last five months when you knew that you wanted me, and you’ve made me _wait_. Fifteen in total. Does that sound fair?”

Harry gasped.

“I asked you a question, Potter,” Lucius said, his tone dangerously low. “Does fifteen sound fair, or do I have to make it twenty?”

“Fifteen sounds fair,” Harry let out desperately.

Lucius chuckled. “Fifteen sounds fair… who?”

“Fifteen sounds fair, _sir_ ,” Harry gasped.

“Oh,” Lucius breathed. “That wasn’t even what I _meant_ , lovely—but it sounded so delicious coming from your lips that I have to reward you for it. I’m going to tell you what I’m going to do to you, how would you like that, pet? Or,” he examined Harry suspiciously. “That came out so easily—and we both know about your practice of self-denial. So, what is it that you _really_ want to call me, lovely? What have you denied to yourself? Come now, you can tell me.”

Harry closed his eyes, but couldn’t seem to stop his lips from spilling—“ _Daddy_ ,” he let out.

Lucius chuckled. “There we are,” he murmured quietly. “That’s it, baby boy. That’s a wonderful little baby—I’m going to make you feel _so good_.”

Harry jolted again, and then coherency temporarily returned. Harry may not have had a poker face when he was trying to hide his emotions, but he could absolutely lie with the best of them, and his sudden incapability of doing so definitely peaked an alarm bell.

“There was truth serum in that tea,” he blurted.

Lucius smirked again. Harry couldn’t see him, but he _knew_. “I couldn’t have you denying me if you wanted this. And if you truly _didn’t_ , then the serum would have let you tell me exactly what you thought about it; and I would have let you go. Milder than veritaserum, and it’ll wear off soon; don’t worry.”

“You’re a bastard,” Harry accused dully.

“You like it,” Lucius returned. And since Harry was hopped up on truth serum, he couldn’t exactly _deny_ it. “Now, call me that name again.”

Harry moaned. “Daddy,” he breathed again.

“Are you ready for your punishment, baby? I’ll make it _so good_ for you. And when I’m done, then I’ll lick this soaking wet little hole open for me, make it leak all over the bed. And once I’m finished that, once I’ve had my fill; then I’ll fuck you and fill you up with my come. How does that sound?”

Harry loosed his inhibitions; it was clear that there was no point in fighting this. Lucius had expected that, and he’d planned for it. “Amazing, Daddy,” he gasped.

There was a sharp whistling sound, and then the cane smacked against one of his arse cheeks dully; Harry gasped at the sudden jolt of pain, along with the tingling, pleasurable hint that followed it. “Count,” Lucius ordered.

“One,” Harry gasped without resistance. Lucius stroked one hand down the stinging pain, soothing it away, and then followed with another hit in exactly the same place. “Two,” Harry said breathily.

“You’ve been a _very_ bad boy,” Lucius said lowly. “Tricking me into freeing my house elf, you deserve to be punished for that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry had completely lost control of his vocal chords. This time, the cane struck the same ass-cheek, but lower down. “Three.”

Lucius followed this with three lighter taps in quick succession to the other cheek, and Harry tugged on his chains and moaned. “Four, five, six,” he said obediently.

“Oh, look at that—now you’re being punished for being stupid enough to get caught by snatchers,” Lucius taunted him. “Stupid, stupid, stupid—nearly got yourself killed, and then I wouldn’t be able to fuck you now, would I?”

Harry shoved away the actual guilt that always wanted to well whenever that incident was brought up; Hermione would never have gotten tortured if it hadn’t been for him; Ron would never have had to go through _listening_ to her screams. Dobby wouldn’t have died.

Then, surprisingly, Lucius seemed to read him, and stopped, dropped the cane. “It’s not your fault that your friends were tortured,” he said matter-of-factly.

“It _is_ , though,” Harry hissed. “I’m the one that forgot about the Taboo, I’m the reason that we were on the run, I was the _target_.”

“I’m not continuing this if you refuse to put it behind you,” Lucius said bluntly. “This is meant to be for mutual enjoyment, Potter—you are not to use it to self-flagellate the things that you believe are sins worthy of punishment. Your friends chose to follow you; and I am very glad that they did because you likely would have been dead within days without them, and then we would all still be living under the thumb of that madman. They made their choices; they understood the potential consequences. And I’m sure that if I were to Floo-call Hermione Granger right now, she would march in here and tell you that herself. Shrilly and adamantly.”

Harry went red. “Please don’t,” he muttered.

Lucius snorted. “I’m not going to—after I’ve gone to all of this trouble, do you think that anyone gets to see you like this but me? Absolutely not,” he added redundantly. “Ancient, illegal dark curse to make you slick up for me; restricted truth serum, expensive sleeping draught—as you pointed out, I am on probation; these things are not nearly so easy for me to acquire as they once were. All the trouble that I had to deal with to _get you here_. You have not made this easy for me, Potter—you’re not leaving my bed. Not ever.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “But I—“

“Do you think I’d go to so much trouble for a _fling_?” Lucius purred, pressing a hand to the middle of his back. “I could have just liquored you up for that, and not cared if you regretted it in the morning. No, pet, I’m keeping you.”

Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Holy shit, Hermione’s going to kill me,” he breathed.

“And why is that?” Lucius asked lowly.

“Because… bloody hell, I _want_ you to,” Harry let out, tongue obviously still loosened from the truth serum.

“Of course you do,” Lucius stated. “Something so exquisite could only be born to belong to a Malfoy, and since you and my son do _not_ get along, I hardly think that it would be him.” Then, suddenly, the cane whapped him across the back of the thigh. “Do you remember what number that was, baby boy?”

“Seven, Daddy,” Harry let out dutifully.

“Good boy,” Lucius purred. Harry yelped at the next blow, harder than any of the others, and then moaned loudly.

“Eight,” Harry said breathily without being prompted. His arse was stinging from the blows, and he was sure it was striped red and white from Lucius’ ministrations.

“Do you want more?” Lucius purred.

“Please, Daddy,” Harry gasped. “Please, punish me some more.”

“Well since you beg me so prettily,” Lucius said, and then hit him again. This was by far the hardest blow yet, making Harry yelp as the momentum shoved him a good distance up the bed. “Nine,” he moaned.

The tenth blow was glancing, not as hard as the previous but smacking him diagonally across his entire arse, using the length of the cane. “Ten,” Harry said.

“Good,” Lucius said. “And now _these_ ,” he added viciously. “These ones are for _making me wait_.”

Then he hit Harry in quick succession four times, glancing blows on alternating sides of his arse. Harry bit off moans for each one, letting out a stammered, “Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen.”

Harry was aware that even lying on his stomach, even when his cheeks weren’t spread, the curse that Lucius had hit him with had caused him to leak slick all over his arse, thighs, and the sheets and pillows beneath him—but until Lucius pressed the cane between his cheeks he hadn’t had quite an awareness of _how much_ of the thick, viscous liquid his arse had produced. But there was a filthy squelching sound when the tip of the cane—hard and phallic—settled against the ring of his muscle.

“And you’re still owed one more,” Lucius added silkily. “I suppose I should ask you, though—how is it, _Auror Potter_ , war hero, _close personal friend_ of the Minister—how was it that I was able to buy the book that contained that curse, hmm? How could I obtain such a restricted substance as truth serum; how was it that the monitoring charms were removed from my wand six months early so that I could _cast_ such dark magic?”

Harry smirked then. “And you said that you could read me like a book,” he said mildly. “I might have… pulled some strings. _Ahh_ ,” he let out, as Lucius began to slide the tip of the cane past his rim. “I got the book from when we raided Selene Zabini; she’d been reported for having restricted artefacts and she always used sex magic. I found the curse, and I figured that I knew what you’d do if you came across it. So I… arranged for the book to be put in your path, and from there I followed you through your planning and made sure that you could obtain the things that you needed. And I teased you, until you got so frustrated that you threw caution into the wind and went through with it.”

The cane pulled free and slammed across his arse with a _crack_ that echoed through the room. “You _diabolical_ little boy, hmm. Do you love your Daddy that much?” Lucius purred. “I never would have thought you had it in you.”

“Fifteen!” Harry yelped from the blow.

“You _have_ surprised me, baby boy,” Lucius drawled lowly. “How did you know that I’d do all of those things, hmm? How utterly Slytherin of you.”

“Not really,” Harry commented. “I just knew that I could count on _you_ to be Slytherin, and I know how Slytherins think. You can always be counted on to plot rather than take the obvious path.”

“And where has my plotting gotten you, lovely pet? Chained to my bed; cursed forever and at my mercy,” Lucius hissed delightedly. Harry turned his head when a rustling sound started, and he discovered that Lucius had begun to undress, tossing his robes on the settee, setting his cane to the side. He made quick work of the buttons of his shirt, and tossed it behind him; the man was _gorgeous_ , and had the body of a man half his age.

He shed his trousers next, and pulled up next to Harry naked, cock resting against his stomach. “You see what you’ve done to me, pet?” Lucius murmured. He slid a hand down Harry’s hair with exquisite gentleness that was at odds with his previous behaviour. “Next time, I shall have this mouth.” He pressed the hand to Harry’s lips, and Harry opened his mouth at the pressure, letting Lucius slide three fingers between his lips. Harry wrapped his tongue around the tips of Lucius’ fingers, sucking on them gently.

“Minx!” Lucius hissed. “Would you like me to lick you now, baby boy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry said softly.

“These big, green eyes,” Lucius added softly. “I should like to see them well up for me. I’d like to see you cry and sniff and make a mess of yourself while you moan my name. I’ll have to hit you more next time.”

Then he circled down to the bottom of the bed, on either side of the four-poster canopy. Since the hangings were pulled back at every side, Lucius could crawl on at the bottom of the bed. He pushed Harry’s thighs open, hissing in delight at the view when Harry’s slickened cheeks opened. Then he bent and applied his tongue to the wet, hot hole.

Harry shrieked as his cock began weeping precome; and the slick inside of him doubled, _tripled_. “Ah, you taste _exquisite_ ,” Lucius murmured. “If I hadn’t already been planning to keep you I would be now, for this. I don’t know that I could ever commit to spending the rest of my life without tasting you every single day, pet.”

Lucius bent his head again, and Harry’s hole began _gushing_ liquid, in such volume that he started to wonder if he’d cut himself and was bleeding down there, or something. Even a curse couldn’t produce this much, could it? Every bit of slick that Lucius lapped up was replaced by three times as much volume, inside of his arse. His hole was stretching exquisitely around Lucius’ tongue, and he didn’t quite recognize the sounds that were coming out of his mouth as human.

“Well,” Lucius murmured softly. “I _knew_ that you wanted my cock, Potter—but I had no idea that you were _this_ desperate for it. I wonder if I could just keep licking you; how much you would produce. If I put a plug inside of you and let it build; would it start to leak anyway? Would it fill you up for me like a vial? Would it start to leak back into your intestines and make your stomach distend? If I let it fill up that much, how much of a mess would you make when I finally did fuck you?”

Harry groaned at the very idea. Lucius slid a finger inside of his _very_ slick hole, fingered around for a moment and then found his prostate. It seemed, he realized distantly, that the curse hadn’t _added_ anything to him; just made his prostate produce slick when he was aroused.

“Look at you, all loose and soaked for me,” Lucius purred. He withdrew and shifted up the bed, pressed the tip of his cock to Harry’s stretched hole. “Hold still, pet,” he added admonishingly, when Harry tried to squirm towards the pressure. Despite how soaked and loose Harry was—and the fact that he _could_ have slid right up to the hilt in a matter of seconds, Lucius insisted on penetrating him slowly, pinning him underneath his weight when Harry tried to buck. “What do you want, baby boy?”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Harry shrieked, suddenly almost possessed. “ _Daddy, please_. Please fuck me, please, please, I want to make you happy, _please_!”

“Are you sure that’s what you want, baby boy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry panted, making an effort to calm down. “More than anything, Daddy.”

“There you are, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Lucius said. “I can already tell that I’ll never be able to deny you anything, pet.” He slammed his entire length inside of Harry and then out again; the way that he had Harry pinned combined with his brutal pace made it so that Harry was utterly incapable of gaining leverage and simply had to lie there, legs spread and at Lucius Malfoy’s mercy.

God, Hermione really was going to kill him when she heard about this.

…

Harry laid there for a minute, Lucius on top of him, his hole a huge mess of slick and Lucius’ come. “Right,” Harry muttered. “Get off me. And unchain me,” he added mildly.

“If I do _that_ , Auror Potter, will you attack me?” Lucius purred into his shoulder.

“Don’t be stupid, you left my wand in the sitting room, didn’t you?”

Lucius snorted. “And they say that you’re _so_ attuned to your wand—you can light it without touching it, Summon it from a distance and always sense where it is.”

A faint suspicion pricked at Harry’s awareness, and he closed his eyes to _feel_. There was his wand, about four feet away from him on a chair to the other side of the bed, on top of his clothes. Harry Summoned his wand with a non-verbal _accio_ , twisted his chained hand to release himself from the manacles. With his hands back, Harry was able to get up and push Lucius off of him.

"You should stay, love,” Lucius offered him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I have work to get back to, remember that? I’m never going to hear the end of it as it is, once I have to change my address to Malfoy Manor.”

Lucius laughed delightedly and reclined on the pillows. “You don’t have much choice,” he murmured. “Given what I’ve done to you; how much of a mess that you’ll make without my cock to soothe you.”

"You’re a bastard, and a rapist,” Harry said mildly. “You had no way of knowing that I’d agree to any of that—“

"You just admitted to setting me up,” Lucius retorted. “That accusation doesn’t hold much water, considering that _you_ planted the idea on me and then made sure that I had everything that I needed to see it through. Your wand was four feet away from you the entire time; and if you’d wanted to escape you only would have needed to summon it. You didn’t. You were under truth serum, and fully admitted to wanting it; if you hadn’t you have spent the entire time yelling at me, and _this_ would not have been the first time that you used that word.”

"What word?” Harry demanded.

_"Rape_ ,” Lucius hissed, leaning forward to latch onto his arm as Harry tried to get up to start getting dressed. “You can’t rape the willing, love—and if it had been rape, that word would have come up _long_ before now.”

"Oh, give me a break,” Harry snarled. “I’m already trying to get over how disturbing the whole ‘Daddy’ thing was; I surprised myself with that particular depravity. It’s especially debauched considering that I’m the same age as, and went to school with, your son.”

Lucius snorted. “Draco hasn’t called me Daddy since he was three,” he muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, right, _purebloods_ ,” he muttered. “Father this, and sir that, and…”

“There’s nothing wrong with showing respect to your elders,” Lucius said faintly.

Harry lifted an eyebrow at Lucius and gave him a _look_.

“I’ll expect you home for dinner tonight,” Lucius added imperiously. Harry glared at him, and finally, relented and leaned down to give his new lover a kiss. Lucius caught the back of Harry’s head in his hand and pulled him closer, plundered his mouth. Harry stayed for a minute, then backed up; cleaned himself up inside and out with a quick, non-verbal _scourgify_ , and dressed rapidly.

“And I have _contacts_ in the DMLE, Auror Potter,” Lucius added warningly. “I know exactly how often you tend to throw yourself in mortal danger; when it happens I _will_ be punishing you for it. Consider yourself warned.”

Harry smirked. “Consider me looking forward to it,” he retorted. He shrugged on his Auror robes and pushed open the door to the room. He’d never been on this floor of Malfoy Manor before, but it was fairly simple to follow the rich green rug down the hall and to the massive, main staircase in the entryway. He let himself out the front door and walked down the front steps to the gate before apparating away with a crack.

Yes, Hermione was going to kill him when he told her that he was now dating Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
